


Conference Call

by danceswithgary



Category: Boa vs. Python (2004), Thoughtcrimes (2003)
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, Gen, M/M, Manip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-05
Updated: 2012-04-05
Packaged: 2017-11-03 02:38:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/376182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danceswithgary/pseuds/danceswithgary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Artwork for Small Fandoms Big Bang story by Tarlan - Conference Call + incidental wallpaper</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conference Call

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Conference Call](https://archiveofourown.org/works/375353) by [Tarlan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan). 



**Title:** Conference Call  
 **Artist:** danceswithgary  
 **Author:** tarlanx  
 **Fandom:** Hewligan (Boa vs. Python/Thoughtcrimes)  
 **Characters/Pairings:** Emmett/Brendan  
 **Rating/Category for Art:** PG/Gen  
 **Warnings** None  
 **Summary:** see author's summary

**Link to fic master post:** http://archiveofourown.org/works/375353

Cover: Conference Call

[  
Click thumbnail for fullsize](http://pics.livejournal.com/danceswithgary/pic/003grw50)

Incidental Wallpaper created along the way: Firesnake

[  
Click thumbnail for fullsize](http://pics.livejournal.com/danceswithgary/pic/003gqewe)  



End file.
